Right in Front of You
by nicfanz
Summary: After a breakup, can Randy go on? RandyJackie [completed]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story or the WWE. So don't sue me!   
  
"Hey man do you want to go clubbing tonight?" Batista asked Randy in the locker room after RAW just ended.  
  
"I don't think so," replied an exhausted and depressed Randy.  
  
Batista stared at Randy with worry. He knew the 24 year old was still down about his recent break up with Stacy. He patted Randy on the back.  
  
"Hey, don't be like that. So you two broke up. There are other fish in the sea."  
  
Randy shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand. She meant everything to me. I don't think I'll ever find a girl like her."  
  
Batista sighed and gathered his black duffel bag over his shoulder. He walked out the door leaving his friend sulking about his failed relationship.  
  
[ A few minutes later]  
  
Randy walked out of the locker room wanting nothing more than a good night's sleep after his match with Edge. His thoughts wandered off to Stacy again and wasn't aware he bumped into someone until he heard a thump and a squeal.  
  
"Ahhh," cried Jackie as she was knocked onto the cemented floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" Randy asked as he extended his hand to help her up.  
  
"You jerk! Don't you have eyes?!" Jackie screamed angrily.  
  
Randy frowned. He never liked the blond haired diva. She was a little too prissy and immature for his taste. Not to mention arrogant and self centered.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking about something and didn't see you."  
  
"Right...you Evolution men are all the same. You guys are all a bunch of jerks."  
  
Randy was a little miffed at her accusation. Sure they were brutal and ruthless in the ring, but that was hardly the case in reality.  
  
"You don't even know me to make that assumption."  
  
Jackie scoffed.  
  
"I think I know you enough to know you are an arrogant asshole. No wonder Stacy dumped you. She could do better."  
  
Randy clenched his fists angrily and closed his eyes. He mentally reminded himself that it was unethical to hit a girl, though it was tempting, especially at this moment. Exhaling, he calmly walked passed her without a word.  
  
Jackie stamped her feet.  
  
"Sure walk away, since you don't have the balls to face me!"  
  
Had he turned around, he would have seen her sticking her tongue out at him. 


	2. Talk

The next day Randy and Batista were eating out at a local diner. Randy poked around at his fries and Batista knew something was wrong. Randy usually had a big appetite, especially when it came to fast food.

"What's wrong man?" he asked.

Randy looked up from his plate.

"What do you mean?"

Batista shook his head.

"We've been friends for a long time. I know when something's bothering you. Is it about Stacy?" He knew he was right when Randy sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"I just can't forget about her," he said frustratingly.

"Why don't you try going out with someone else? It might take your mind off her," Batista suggested.

"Like who?" Randy asked.

"What about Dawn?"

Randy shook his head.

"She's going out with John."

"Torrie?"

"Married to Kidman remember?"

"Oh, yeah" Batista said, as if he just remembered. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Jackie's available. You can ask her."

"Jackie? Jackie Gayda?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's free. Not to mention beautiful," Batista commented with a whistle.

Yeah she was beautiful, he won't dispute that. But the thought of going out with Jackie Gayda made him shiver.

"I don't know man."

"Why not?" Batista asked curiously.

"She's kind of young," Randy explained.

"Well she is the youngest diva in the WWE. But so what man? She's only a year younger than you," Batista pointed out.

"Still our personalities don't match. She's immature and conceited. I'm surprised she didn't become a model or something instead of a wrestler. She looks like she would rather do her nails than a suplex."

"That's harsh man. Give her a chance. Who knows it might turn out to be something."

"Or maybe it won't," Randy muttered.


	3. Over

Randy walked to the girls' locker room and knocked on the door. He held his breath nervously as he waited for someone to open the door. Sure enough it was her.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" the blond diva asked, clearly surprised.

"Stacy we should talk," he said, hoping she'll say yes.

Stacy nodded.

"Just let me get my things," she said as she walked back inside the locker room.

After a couple of minutes, Stacy walked out and Randy suggested they go to a restaurant near by.

[Restaurant]

"Stacy can't you give me-us another chance?" Randy pleaded.

"I'm sorry Randy. It's over. We've just grown so far apart," Stacy explained, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I can change. I'll do anything," Randy said desperately.

Stacy sighed.

"It's not you. It's us. Our relationship is just not working out. I've moved on. You should too."

"But I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't. I need you Stace," Randy cried.

"No you don't. You think you do, but you don't." Stacy got up and walked out and only then did he finally realized it was really over.


	4. Asking Her Out

Randy, feeling dejected from what happened last week, came in walking down the hall with his face to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He only looked up when he bumped into someone.

"Not again!" Jackie shouted. She looked at Randy furiously. It seems like he has the habit of bumping into her.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking distracted and tired.

"What is your problem? Seriously get your eyes checked," Jackie snapped before walking away.

Randy watched her leave then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened man? She seems mad," Batista commented behind him.

"I bumped into her...twice," Randy replied.

"Man you need a break, seriously. You are worn out, and you know that is not good...especially in this profession."

Randy sighed.

"I know. But I just need to take my mind off Stacy. Last week she told me it was over. I mean really over. I don't think we ever have a chance of salvaging our relationship."

Batista looked at him with sympathy. The poor guy had been through a lot.

"Did you think about what I said?"

Randy looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?"

"About Jackie. She's still available," said Batista.

Randy shook his head.

"I told you. She's not the right girl for me. Plus she hates me remember?"

"You know girls. When they say they hate you, it's actually the opposite. Go ask her out."

Randy sighed. Obviously Batista won't quit until he gets his way. Damn his persistence.

"Okay, okay. I will ask her. But if she starts acting crazy and hits me...or worse laugh in my face, I know where you live," Randy threatened in which Batista just smiled.

"Could you believe him? He bumped into me _twice. _Seriously if I hadn't known better, I would think he was doing it on purpose," Jackie told the other divas as they were getting ready to head back to their hotel.

Molly just smiled and exchanged glances with Victoria.

Jackie put her hands to her hips.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Jackie asked expectantly.

"What do you want us to say?" asked Molly, clearly amused.

"That Randy is a big jerk who has nothing better to do than to pick on women. That he is an arrogant bastard. Something!" Jackie's eyes sparked with anger.

Molly put her hands up.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sure he's not that bad. And he's cute," Molly said, grinning which made Victoria giggle.

"Sure if you're into over muscled pretty boys," Jackie remarked. She couldn't believe her so called 'best friends' were taking his side.

"Somebody has a crush," Victoria teased.

"What?! I do not like him. And if this gets out, I swear I'll-"

"Relax, we're just kidding. Let's go out and eat. I heard there's a pretty good Italian restaurant around here. I'm dying for some pasta." Molly nodded in agreement and was glad to stop Jackie's tirade over why Randy is a jerk.

As they walked out of the locker room and into the hall, Jackie spotted Randy coming towards her.

"Great, just my luck," Jackie muttered sarcastically.

"Jackie, can I talk to you?" Randy glanced at Molly and Victoria then back to Jackie.

"What do you want?" Jackie snapped.

"It's kind of private," Randy said uncomfortably.

"Well, whatever it is. You can tell me right here." There's no way she would be with him alone. Especially with no witnesses around.

"Do you want to go out tonight? There's an Italian restaurant around here that's supposed to be good." Randy stood nervously, waiting for her answer.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of joke? You are sick Randy Orton!" Jackie spat angrily before stomping away.

Molly and Vic just stared at him then began chasing after her.

Randy just stood there. So much for asking her out.  



	5. Coincidence

"I can't believe him! How dare he pretend to ask me out, just to humiliate me," Jackie shouted angrily in _Ristorante di Giovanni_, an Italian restaurant in New York.

"How did you know he was pretending?" Molly asked as she helped herself to a handful of lasagna.

"Yeah, for all you know, he could be in love with you," added Vic as she speared a forkful of pasta and placed it in her mouth, savoring the rich taste.

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"_Please. _You know his reputation. "Ladies Man", "Player", that's what they call him."

"That's what _who_ call him?" Molly asked.

"You know...uhh... all the girls that had the misfortune of dating him," Jackie said finally after some moment of thinking.

"Really they told you that, or are you just making it up to manipulate how we feel about him?" Vic asked teasingly.

Jackie feigned shock at her friends' accusation.

"How can you say that? I am not lying, it's the truth!" Jackie turned away, looking insulted.

"Okay, don't be mad. You know we are just kidding. Of course we believe you," said Molly not wanting her best friend to be angry.

"Who says I'm mad?" She asked even though she still had a scowl on her face.

Okay, maybe she did exaggerate a little. So maybe the 'girls' he went out with didn't exactly say those derogatory statements about him, but if Stacy broke up with him, he must be pretty bad. After all, she is one of the nicest divas in RAW.

"So did you ask her out?" Batista asked Randy the same night.

"No. She thought I was joking and got really mad." Randy was at _Ristorante di Giovanni_, the place he was planning to ask Jackie out.

Batista shook his head.

"I don't know man. She's pretty nice to the other wrestlers. Just with you..."

"She hates _all _of Evolution. Not just me," said Randy defensively.

"Why does she hate us?" Batista asked in confusion.

"She claims we are 'all a bunch of jerks.'" Randy took a drink of vodka and cringed at the taste. He wasn't much of a drinker..

"Why would she say that?" Batista took a bite of his Zucchine in Padella, the restaurant's specialty.

Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows?" Then he saw Batista stare straight pass him, not making eye contact. He waved his hands in Batista's face.

"Hello? Earth to Batista." Randy turned around to see what he was looking at and was surprised to see Jackie and her friends there.

"Isn't it a small world," Batista commented.

"Yeah," Randy said with his shoulders slumped. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Mutual Hatred

"Oh my gosh, Jackie, look who's here!" Molly pointed in surprise.

Jackie turned around and groaned when she spotted Batista and Randy looking back at her. Well, Batista was. Randy was just slouching down in his seat.

"Isn't it a small world," said Vic.

"Ugghh, why do I keep running into him? Literally and figuratively," complained Jackie.

"Maybe it's fate. You know like soul mates always happening to be there at the same time. Maybe it's a sign," Molly said dreamily.

"Maybe you should stop watching those soap operas before they kill your brain cells," Jackie remarked bitterly.

"I think you like him and you are just in denial," Vic said.

Jackie turned red.

"What? Why would I like him? He's nothing but a womanizer, a no good, full of himself egomaniac."

"Maybe you should go talk to him. Get to know him better," Molly suggested.

"No way am I going to talk to that bastard and that is final. End of discussion." When she used that tone, everyone knows not to push the topic further.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Batista suggested.

"And say what? Besides, she'll probably just yell at me and start spewing out insults."

"Maybe it's time you bury the hatchet. Start fresh and become friends."

Randy shook his head.

"She just hates me period. And to tell you the truth, I am not too fond of her either."

"Give her a chance. Most guys tend to love her once they get to know her."

Randy looked at Batista.

"Well I guess I'm not most guys."


	7. Help from the Valet

Randy walked down the halls of the arena towards Mr.McMahon's office. He hoped he wasn't in trouble. Vince was the last person anyone wanted to mess with. Randy stopped when he saw the sign _Vince McMahon_ and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the familiar deep voice said.

Randy opened the door and saw Vince sitting behind his desk with a smile on his face. He knew that smile and it rarely meant good.

"Ahhh, Randy. Come sit down." Vince pointed to the chair in front of him.

Randy reluctantly sat down. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Now you may wonder why I asked you to come here. Don't worry you are not in trouble." Vince laughed and it seemed the CEO could read his mind.

Randy let out a mental sigh of relief. At least he wasn't getting punish. Then what did Vince want him for?

"I called you here today because I have a proposition for you." Vince was grinning in a way that made Randy uncomfortable.

"Proposition?" he repeated. What did Vince mean by that?

"Yes. From this day forward until I tell you otherwise, you will have a valet escorting you to ring side in every match, house show and televised."

"I don't think-"

"And I'll not take no for an answer. Either you agree to it or you will be suspended for two months, without pay," Mr.McMahon said firmly.

Randy knew he had no choice but to agree.

"Who will be escorting me?"

"What?" Jackie asked, hoping she had heard incorrectly.

"That's right. You will be escorting Randy Orton to ringside in every match, house shows and televised," Vince informed.

"But-But" Jackie sputtered.

"And that's final. Now I suggest you get ready. Randy's match is next. And I expect you to obey or you will be suspended indefinitely."

Jackie walked out angrily. She couldn't believe Vince is making her Randy's valet. He knew she despised him. Somehow Jackie thinks that's why he is making her do this. After all, doesn't he live to torture all the WWE stars?

She went into the divas' locker room and dressed into a white midriff bearing top and white stretch pants to match. Her wavy blond fair fell to her shoulders as she didn't want to tie it up. She sighed and went to Randy's locker room as she knew she had a job to do.

When she arrived to Evolution's room, she knocked lightly.

"Come in," a male voice answered.

Jackie went inside and saw Randy with his red trunks and he was lacing up his boots.

"Look I'm only doing this because Vince made me. So let's just do our job and hope this gets over with as soon as possible." Before Randy could reply she walked out and stood next to the door.

Randy had the upper hand on Edge. He gave him a kick to the midsection and followed it up with a reverse DDT. When he saw Edge was lying head first on the mat, Randy climbed on the ropes and jumped down, but Edge rolled out of the way causing Randy to land painfully on the mat. Edge got up and bent down, preparing to give the Legend Killer a spear. Jackie knew it would not look good for her job as valet not to help. She spotted a chair next to the table and grabbed it. She climbed into the ring behind Edge and slammed it hard onto his back. Edge screamed in pain and fell down. Because Randy was distracting the referee, he did not see Jackie interfering. He got up and went over to Edge and gave him a body slam. Then he put him into a chokehold. Edge desperately reached for the ropes but to no avail as they were too far from his grasp.

'_C'mon let's get this over with so I can go,'_ Jackie thought.

Randy let Edge stand up and waited for him to turn around. When he did, Randy gave him a brutal RKO and went for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The crowd counted along with the referee. Randy exhaled tiredly. That was a tough match and he probably wouldn't have won if it wasn't for...he looked around and noticed she wasn't there.

Jackie was glad the match was over so she can finally go back to her hotel and take a nice hot shower. She stopped when she heard somebody call her.

"Hey, Jackie!" She saw Randy running towards her.

'_What does he want?'_ Jackie asked silently.

"I saw what you did," he said.

"And?" she asked coolly.

"And I want to know why. I mean, I thought you hated me."

"And I still do. Don't get me wrong Randy. I despise you and I always will. But my hatred for you does not compromise the responsibilities of my job. And right now my job is to be your valet, whether I like it or not."

Randy was impressed with her work ethic and her ability to not let her personal feelings interfere when it came to business.

"Well I just want to say...thanks." He managed a half smile showing although they were not friends, he appreciated her help.

"Whatever, don't expect the same thing next time. I am your valet not your bodyguard. Understand?" Jackie turned around and walked down the hall leaving Randy to watch her shapely figure.

"What the hell was that?" Edge demanded angrily in Jackie's hotel room.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, although she was fully aware as to why he was here.

"Don't play dumb with me Jackie. Why did you attack me? I thought we were friends," Edge said softly.

Jackie stared at him guiltily. She knew she had hurt him, both physically and emotionally.

"We are but I have a job to do. And sometimes that means doing something that people might not approve of."

"But you deliberately cost me my match!" Edge paused then looked back at her. "Do you like him?"

"Huh?" The question caught her off guard.

"Do you like Randy?" he asked her seriously.

"No!" she couldn't believe he would ask something like that.

"Well that could only be the reason why you would help him."

"I told you. I was doing my job. When Chyna was HHH's valet, she helped him cheat numerous times."

"Yes, but they were also a couple," Edge pointed out.

"Okay bad example. But I'm telling you. I do not like him period."

Edge raised his eyebrow doubtfully. He knew love when he sees it, and she was definitely falling into it.


	8. Rematch

"I can't believe she would help you man," Batista said, shaking his head as he downed a bottle of champagne.

"Yeah, whoo! That girl got some guts," Ric exclaimed in his usual trademark manner.

HHH smirked.

"I hate to admit it, but that Jackie is pretty cool. Not many girls would betray their best friend."

Randy just sat silently listening to his friends talk about his recent match with Edge and the 'help' he got from Jackie. He hated to admit it, but in a way he admired her. He always thought she was just eye candy, with beauty and no brawns. But she proved she had both.

"Hey, look who's here," Batista said and pointed.

Randy turned his head and saw Jackie sitting with Edge and ordering two drinks from the bartender. When he saw Edge, his eyes glared with dislike. He never liked the guy. He couldn't explain it, but the first time he stepped into the WWE he didn't exactly make him feel welcome. It wasn't like he was mean in any way, just not very welcoming, unlike Batista who befriended him right away. He wondered why Jackie would be his friend.

"You wouldn't believe who's here," Edge said to Jackie as he looked towards the back of the room.

"Who?" Jackie followed his gaze and saw Evolution drinking, except Randy who was staring at her. She turned away quickly.

"Let's go." Jackie tugged on his arm, hoping he'll get the message.

"Let's pay a certain person a little visit shall we?" Edge got up from his seat and walked towards the four intimidating men.

Jackie followed him worriedly. Evolution was pretty tough, especially since there were four of them. She wished she had never gone here or at least had back up. There was no way she and Edge could take care of all of them.

"Well hello Randy," Edge said mockingly, his eyes staring daggers into the young lad.

Randy eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" he saw the other guys getting ready to back him up if he needed them.

"Oh, just a rematch. Seeing you didn't exactly beat me fair and square."

Randy looked at Jackie, who had her head down as if she wanted no part in this.

"No," he refused and turned back to his friends.

Edge's eyes flashed with anger.

"Look Orton, I'm trying to be nice. Now either you give me a rematch or-"

"Edge, let's go. We shouldn't start a fight," Jackie pleaded, hoping he'll back down.

Edge lightly pushed her aside.

"Maybe you should listen to your _friend_," Randy said emphasizing the word 'friend.'

Jackie stepped towards him, annoyed.

"You know what Randy, you can be a such a jackass. I wished I never helped you and let Edge beat your ass," she snapped angrily. She saw she touched a nerve as his nostrils flared.

"I could have beaten him with or without your help," he boasted, although he knew it wasn't the truth.

"Really? Then let's have a rematch. Winner puts the Intercontinental Title on the line."

The other members of Evolution looked at him, waiting to see if he'll accept.

"Fine, but if he loses, you will have to wear a bikini to ringside the match after," Randy smirked knowing she'll probably refuse, so he won't have to go through with the match.

'_He's such a pervert'_, she thought to herself.

"Deal," she agreed much to Randy's dismay.

Randy was still shocked after they left.

Batista patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. We got your back. You won't lose."


	9. Loss

"What do you mean Evolution will be barred from ringside?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"If they are even ten feet away from the ring, you will be disqualified and the title will be awarded to Edge," said Vince.

"But they need to be there with me, we are Evolution!" Randy protested.

Vince smirked.

"What, can't win a match by yourself? Do you always need your buddies to help you?"

Randy felt himself turn red with embarrassment. The truth was he was not confident in his own abilities. Evolution was always involved in his matches

"Fine, I'll just win the match by myself," said Randy solemnly and walked out of Vince's office.

The bell rung signaling the start of the match. Edge kneed him in the midsection and threw him into the turnbuckle. He punched him numerous times then tossed him onto the mat. Randy arched his back in pain. Edge held his legs open and kicked him into the groin which caused Randy to shout. Then he picked him up and body slammed him onto the mat. And then gave him a back breaker. For the next few minutes Edge worked on his back. He slammed him into the ring post and turnbuckle knowing it hurt Randy a lot. Edge began running preparing to slam into Randy but he quickly moved out of the way causing Edge to hit the ring post. He fell back in pain. Randy took advantage of the situation and climbed on top of the ropes and jumped down hard on Edge. He then did a figure 4 leg lock causing Edge to scream in agony. The referee was in front of his face, waiting for him to forfeit or submit.

"C'mon Edge. You can do it!" Jackie shouted, not wanting her friend to lose.

Jackie's comment only encouraged Randy further. He tightened the leg lock stretching Edge's legs painfully. Finally Edge gave in and tapped out. The crowd was cheering as Randy held up his belt, and some Edge fans booed him as their idol got beat. Jackie climbed into the mat checking to see if he was okay.

"Is your leg okay? Do you need a doctor?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"No, I'm sorry Jackie," Edge apologized.

"Why?" Jackie asked, confused.

"I let you down. Now you have to parade in a-"

"It's okay," Jackie interrupted him. "I know you tried your best, and it's just a bikini." She saw Randy looked at her with a smirk on his face, but could sense there was something else."


	10. A Promise

The next week after Randy defeated Edge in the rematch, Jackie stepped out of the locker room wearing a trench coat. She caught some male wrestlers staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped. She went to Evolution's locker room to wait for Randy. As he stepped out, he stared at her up and down and smirked.

"I don't know what you are covering up for, the world's going to see all of you anyways," Randy said with a grin.

She looked at him angrily and stomped out towards the ring.

"And here weighing at 245 pounds and the current Intercontinental Champion...Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Randy stepped out boring his trademark smirk and the crowd cheered as they caught sight of Jackie. They stepped inside the ring and Randy gestured his arms towards her. Jackie knew what that meant and took off her coat. The audience, mostly males, hollered and hooted as they saw her revealing white bikini.

"And his opponent weighing at 250 pounds...Rob Conway!"

When Rob saw Jackie, he licked his lips. Jackie cringed in disgust. The match began and Randy had the upper hand. He had Rob in the corner and gave him some hard punches in the face. He turned around and turned back ramming himself into Rob. He gave him some kicks in the chest and then brought him up and threw him to the other side. Rob hit the rope and bounced back which gave Randy a chance for a perfect clothesline. When Rob was down, Randy raised his arms up arrogantly. He gave him an elbow drop and went for the pin. The referee only counted to two when Rob kicked out. Randy raised him up for a body slam, and he cried out as he was pummeled to the mat. Then Randy gave him a brutal power bomb. He went for the pin again, but he kicked out. Fustrated, Randy gave him a German suplex. Randy was about to go for the pin but Sylvan Grenier came out waving a French Flag. Randy looked at him, curious to see what he was about to do. When he turned around, Rob rolled up him for an easy pin and won.

Randy got up angrily and was about to take out his anger on La Resistance but they were already heading back up the ramp. He stared at them furiously and cursed under his breath. Jackie was trying hard not to giggle. Serves him right for being such a jerk.

"Let's go," Randy ordered. He was not happy.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Jackie said defiantly.

Randy didn't say a word and just dragged her up the ramp. She tried to fight back but he was obviously too strong. When they got inside, Jackie attempted to squirm out of his grasp.

"Let me go."

Randy glared at her. He released her and stomped towards his room.

"Serves you right," Jackie muttered that was supposed to be for her ears only.

Unluckily for her, Randy heard and immediately stopped. He turned around and stalked towards her.

"What did you say?" he asked dangerously.

Jackie gulped but wasn't about to show him she was afraid.

"I said 'serves you right.' You know what goes around comes around. You're such a jackass and now karma is back to bite you in the butt."

Randy slammed her into the wall, but not hard enough to do any damage.

"The only reason he beat me was because of luck. And I suggest you watch your mouth before it gets you into big trouble," he warned.

"What if I don't?" Jackie knew she should stop, but she wanted to test his limits.

He leaned close to her, his lips were just inches from hers. She thought he was going to kiss her.

"You don't know what I am capable of," he whispered.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, her heart beating wildly.

"No, that is a promise." he whispered into her ear before walking away.


	11. Plan

"He did _what_?!" Molly exclaimed in shock after Jackie told her what happened between her and Randy.

"What do I do now?" Jackie asked her friend. She sure didn't want to work with Randy again.

"Maybe you should try talking to Vince," Molly suggested.

Jackie shook her head.

"I tried that last time but he basically told me to follow orders or else."

Molly tapped her finger on her chin and her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Hmmm...how about interfering with Randy's next match? Make him lose, so that way Vince will have no choice to let you off the hook out of anger and Randy wouldn't want to work with you anyways."

Jackie smiled. That plan actually sounded pretty good.

"You're a genius." Jackie went to hug her best friend.

Molly grinned.

"I know."

[Raw Arena]

Randy was up against Jericho. He had the upper hand and was about to go for the RKO when Jackie went in and slammed the back of his head with a steel chair. He fell down and Jericho took that opportunity to put him in the Walls of Jericho. After a minute of reaching for the rope, Randy gave up and tapped out. Jericho raised his arms in victory and got out of the ring before Randy can fully recover. He got up and glared at Jackie dangerously. She gulped and knew that she was in trouble. Jackie ran up the ramp and went backstage trying to escape from Randy's wrath. She could actually hear his steps and feels his breath behind her.

"Don't try to run from me Jackie. You know what you did and now you have to face the consequences," Randy growled.

Jackie hurriedly ran to Vince's office hoping to find refuge.

Vince smirked.

"Well I saw what you did during Randy's match. Think you are pretty clever, don't you? You should know I always get the last laugh. Just for that, your job as Randy's valet has been extended."

Jackie's jaw dropped in shock. Her plan has backfired. As she went out Vince's office, she looked up and saw that Randy was in front of her. She backed away but collided into a wall. She was trapped. He stalked towards her slowly, relishing the fact that she feared him.

"What's wrong Jackie? Scared?" Randy smirked with a dangerous glint in his eye.

She could feel her knees shaking.

"W-What do y-you want?" she stuttered nervously.

He gripped her chin tightly and tilted her face towards him so she looked him in the eye.

"You cost me my match. What do you think I want?"

At this point, she was panicking. Was he going to hit her? She closed her eyes and expected for the worst. Then she felt his lips on hers. She opened her eyes in shock. He kissed her hungrily and wrapped his arms around her waist. She struggled but that only cause him to groan. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he released her.

"If you _ever_ interfere in my match again, the punishment will be worse," he warned before walking away.

Jackie touched her swollen lips, still in shock over what happened.


	12. The End

Randy walked into the locker room after his upsetting loss to Jericho. But surprisingly that wasn't what he was thinking about. He touched his lips and wondered what caused him to kiss Jackie. He was angry, no _furious_ that she caused him to lose the match. He planned to punish her harshly but when the opportunity came, he found he had the urge to kiss her. He groaned.

"No you can't like her," he told himself.

"Like who?" a voice interrupted.

Randy looked up and saw it was Batista walking towards him.

"Oh, nothing," he lied. He didn't want Batista to know that he kissed Jackie.

Batista gave him a strange look.

"Are you okay? You look kind of out of it," he said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just tired after my match."

"I saw what Jackie did out there. Want me to go talk to her?" Batista asked sternly. He was angry at Jackie's actions.

Randy shook his head.

"No, I already took care of it."

"What did you do?" Batista asked curiously.

"I told her off and I don't think she will pull a stunt like that again." It wasn't a lie. He did warn her and he was sure she wouldn't ever do that again.

"Okay if you say so." Batista walked out of the room leaving Randy confused over his feelings for the blond diva.

Jackie walked down the hall of the arena getting ready to go back to her hotel room. She bumped into several people who gave her strange looks. They could tell there was something wrong with the beauty.

'_Randy kissed me...what does this mean? Does he like me? That's impossible. We're like enemies. We **are** enemies.' _Jackie thought to herself. She didn't know what her feelings for the Legend Killer were. But when his lips were on hers, she felt a shiver and her heart beat rapidly.

'_Oh please don't let me like him. Anyone but him.' _ Her friends wouldn't believe her if she said that she had feelings for him. They probably suggest she see a therapist. She almost reached the exit when she suddenly stopped. If she had never believed in fate before, she believed it now.

'_Oh great. Just my luck.'_ She pretended she didn't see him and attempted to walk pass by him.

"We need to talk."

"We need to talk." The youngest Evolution member put his arm out, stopping the diva from walking to her car.

"There's nothing for us to talk about," she said coldly. She turned her head away so she didn't have to look at him.

Randy tilted her chin towards him.

"We need to talk about our kiss," he said softly.

She blushed at the memory then became furious.

"You forced me!" she accused angrily.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. But I _do_ know that there was something, even if you don't want to admit it."

"There wasn't anything, just pure hatred." She shot him a contemptuous glare.

Randy shook his head at her denial.

"You want to believe that. I did too. But you like me-love me even."

"Love you?! Are you freaking crazy? The only thing I feel for you is hatred. I hate you. **Hate**. Get it? H-A-T-E. Why can't you get that through your thick..."

Suddenly his lips came crashing down on hers silencing her. He kissed her hungrily with passion and need. Jackie groaned as he slipped his tongue passed her lips and responded. He replied with a deep growl and wrapped his arms around her waist After a few minutes he released her and they were both breathing heavily.

"I don't know what the future holds for us. I don't even know if this is love. But I do know that I want you," Randy whispered, looking at her intently.

"I don't know if we will last either. But I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

Randy smiled and took her hand. This was the beginning for them. How will their relationship turn out? They didn't know. But they can't wait to find out.

_Well that is the end of my story. Hoped you like it. Comment if you want a sequel._


End file.
